Una causa perdida
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Poco a poco, sin prestar demasiada atención, algo sucede. Mariposas en el estómago y ligeros roces. Observar en secreto. Seamus/Hermione. Regalo para Canicabrunac.


**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás le pertenecen a Jo Rowling, no soy rica ni trataré de ganar dinero con esto.

* * *

**Una causa perdida**

—¿Dean? —llamó Seamus, vagando por todo el expreso de Hogwarts—. ¡Dean!

Su amigo se volteó de repente, al escuchar sus gritos. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de que fuera capaz de pestañear. Seamus llegó a su lado, sonriendo también y juntos se dirigieron con pasos suaves a buscar un vagón.

—¿Qué tal el verano?

—Nada fuera de lo común, tengo suerte de que mis padres sean muggles y no se enteren de nada o no seguiría aquí.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de los míos... —Seamus hizo una mueca, demostrándole que a pesar de todo lo que opinaran sus padres, él no estaba de acuerdo. Dean iba a abrir la boca e intentar cambiar de tema cuando una melena castaña apareció por el otro lado del pasillo.

La voz de Hermione Granger se escuchaba molesta, discutiendo con su pelirrojo amigo, como casi siempre que la veían.

—Ronald, no puedes pedirme eso. Sabes que es nuestra responsabilidad y...

—¡Vamos Hermione! —exclamó Ron, aburrido—. No es justo que Harry tenga que buscar vagón solo, podría ir a acompañarlo, de todos modos no nos dirán nada nuevo en la cabina de prefectos...

—No, Ron —el tono que uso se volvió cortante. Dean estaba divertido, las peleas entre esos dos era monumentales. Seamus observaba en silencio y se preguntaba que podría tener de interesantes esas reuniones que la prefecta perfecta no quería perderse—. Yo también quisiera estar con Harry, pero tenemos una responsabilidad. Nos eligieron prefectos para mantener el orden y velar por...

—Ya calla, empiezas a sonar como Percy.

Ron siguió avanzando solo, mientras ella se quedaba observándolo con los ojos entornados. Dean se acercó en silencio para calmarla, pero como no se le ocurrió nada que decir, se resolvió por preguntar algo banal que la sacara de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —saludó—. ¿Este año también va a haber ED? Porque con lo que dice _El Profeta_ parece que las cosas no están muy seguras...

Hermione giró al verlo y su cabello pareció más enredado que de costumbre, por un momento Seamus pensó que no iba a responder, pues tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera emocionada o quisiera llorar. Pero su tono –un poco mandón pero igualmente agradable– no dejó de escucharse.

—No lo creo, Dean —Ella hizo un esfuerzo por parecer tranquila— La idea del ED era defendernos, pero ya no hay muchos hechizos... además, no creo que Harry quiera enseñar de nuevo. Y seguro este año tendremos un buen profesor de Defensa –lo decía segura, como si supiera algo que ellos no, lo cual de cierto modo no le pareció raro.

—Oh, vale —Dean pareció ligeramente decepcionado—. Nos vemos, entonces.

Hermione se despidió de ambos y empezó a avanzar, pero su mano –accidentalmente– rozó el brazo de Seamus. Este pensó que la comida que había desayunado estaba mala, pues no era normal que su estomago hubiera dado un vuelco.

-o-

—¿Snape como profesor de Defensa? —Seamus estaba furioso—. ¡Dumbledore está loco, primero la rana rosa y luego él!

—Lo sé —admitió Dean en voz baja—. Ahora más que nada si quiero que vuelva el ED, juro que si Snape sigue igual de amargado renunciaré a sus clases.

Ambos se sentaron justo detrás del trío y sacaron sus libros para la clase. Tal fue su sorpresa –y asco– al ver la emoción con la que el antiguo profesor de Pociones hablaba de la materia, más aún, que los pusiera a practicar en la primera clase.

Dean tragó saliva y se puso de pie frente a Seamus, haciendo un movimiento de varita intentó hacerle un _Expelliarmus_ no verbal, que pareciera no iba a llegar. Finalmente, decidió hacer un poco de trampa y decirlo en voz baja. Seamus salió disparado al otro lado del salón justo al mismo tiempo que Hermione logró realizar el hechizo correctamente.

—Cerebrito... —susurró Dean ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, ambos rieron.

-o-

—¡Vamos Dean! —exclamó Seamus, gritando tan fuerte como podía, entre el bullicio del partido apenas se escuchaba. El helado viento de otoño le helaba los huesos, tenía suerte de que se había puesto la bufanda— ¡Patéales el trasero!

Casi pudo jurar que su amigo había curvado las líneas de su boca hacia arriba, al escucharlo. Pero no pudo asegurarlo porque inmediatamente después tuvo que lanzar otro tanto... y falló.

—¡Tu puedes Dean! —Si no se callaba pronto le iba a doler la garganta luego, pero no le importaba. Se sentó unos segundos y una chica se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

—Está jugando bien —Seamus sorprendido volteó a ver a Hermione, con la nariz roja del frío y la piel pálida; las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello enmarañado. Se veía tierna.

—Lo sé —Hizo una mueca, ella comprendió que estaba celoso en el fondo—. Hacía tiempo que quería entrar en el equipo.

En ese momento, Hermione no supo exactamente a quién se refería, si a Dean o a él mismo.

—No entiendo que pensaba Potter al elegir a sus jugadores —Zacharias Smith estaba comentando el partido, Seamus hacía lo posible por ignorarlo—, si vemos a Peakes nos damos cuenta de que ni músculos tiene, el debilucho...

—No lo soporto —dijo Hermione, volteando a verlo. Seamus asintió a sus palabras.

—Yo tampoco, es un pesado —Ron realizo en ese momento una parada tan extraordinaria que Gryffindor gritó más fuerte, si es que era posible, el sonido del rugido de un león se oyó entre la multitud. Volteó a verla eufórico—. Ron está jugando genial.

Hermione asintió y Seamus estuvo seguro de ver un brillo acusador en sus ojos, no entendió por qué. Ella estornudó suavemente, Seamus rio al escuchar la vocecita chillona. Se desprendió de su bufanda rojo Gryffindor y se la puso con suavidad.

—Tienes frio —No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Hermione lo miró con las gracias implícitas, Seamus se alegró de haberla ayudado—. ¡¡Vamos Dean!! ¡Si haces que el equipo pierda haré que tengas que pasar la tarde besando a Myrtle la llorona!

Estuvo seguro de que la había escuchado reír.

-o-

_¡__Estúpida! _Se dijo Hermione a sí misma, mientras corría buscando un aula vacía donde descargarse. _¿Pensabas acaso que algo iba a pasar? Si está más que claro, lo único que desea es pavonearse por el castillo como un Malfoy cualquiera..._

Con una floritura de varita hizo aparecer a unos pequeños canarios, se alegró una pizca al ver que podía hacer el hechizo. La hacía sentir fuerte.

Entonces Harry llegó, con la mirada consoladora, y bien trató de hacerlo. Ella no escuchaba sus palabras, sólo le provocaba ahorcar a ese pelirrojo odioso que la tenía de cabeza. Después, hablando del rey de Roma, llegó _él_. Hermione tuvo que tratar de calmar sus instintos suicidas.

Saluda como si nada hubiera pasado –_idiota_–, como si no se estuviera enrollando con esa sin cerebro de Lavender –_idiota, idiota, idiota_–, como si ser el guardián le diera algún tipo de lujos –_idiota_–. Hermione se levantó con la cabeza alta, dispuesta a irse a cualquier otro lado donde él no estuviera. Y no matarlo, debía recordarse no matarlo –_por idiota_–, era ilegal y no era precisamente educado.

_A la mierda con la educación_. Volteó a verlo con ojos furiosos. Odio sus ojos azules y su piel con pecas. Odio su cabello encendido como el fuego, su expresión relajada. Pero ante todo, odio la sonrisa aliviada que le dio a Harry.

—¡Oppugno! —_A ver como se libraba de esta_. No alcanzó a ver su reacción, pues salió corriendo, por suerte, sin ver a Lavender que con una sonrisita orgullosa la veía huir. Fue directo al baño de Myrtle, recordando las palabras de cierto chico en el partido, con lágrimas en los ojos –_débil_– y sollozos incontrolados. Ciega para todo, chocó con alguien.

—¡Hermione! —Seamus alzó su rostro con cuidado, quedándose paralizado en el acto.. No necesito preguntarle porque lloraba, era de conocimiento público que los dos prefectos de Gryffindor se gustaban, pero ambos eran unos cabezotas y no se liaban de una buena vez. Le quitó del rostro las lágrimas que salían sin parar, sin saber que más hacer.

Seamus la abrazó protector, esperando que con eso ella se calmara un poco, pero no dejaba de llorar y eso lo ponía nervioso. Nunca había aprendido a consolar a las chicas, por el simple hecho de que jamás había tenido una relación fuerte con ninguna –aparte de su madre, claro está–.

—Ron es un idiota —afirmó Seamus, como si con ello pudiera arreglar todo—. No entiende la gran amiga que está a su lado.

Hermione alzó la vista para verlo y él se dio cuenta de que ahora no sólo tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja, también se le añadían los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Entonces fue doble, porque volvió a sentir ganas de vomitar –¿qué su estomago no podía quedarse quieto?– y la forma en que lo observaba volvió a darle ternura.

—Eres una gran chica, no dejes que él te haga pensar lo contrario.

Apretó más a Hermione contra su cuerpo, pues esta amenazaba con desplomarse en el suelo en algún momento –estaba temblando sin parar–, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Y Seamus se sonrojó.

Porque no era igual que cuando había bailado con Lavender hace dos años, o cuando abrazaba a sus primas. Era la primera vez que estaba así con una chica.

-o-

—¡Seamus! —Hermione corrió suavemente a donde él estaba, de pie con la pierna apoyada en la pared, junto al baño de hombres y esperando a Dean—. Yo... sólo quería disculparme, por... –Su voz se quebró y Seamus tuvo ganas de abrazarla nuevamente, pero se contuvo porque ese tipo de cosas _no estaban bien_– Ya lo sabes, así que, lo lamento.

—No tendrías que disculparte, tú... —Pero ella no lo dejó terminar, sino que atropelladamente trató de explicarse.

—Apenas te conozco, Seamus. He pasado seis años compartiendo clases contigo y hemos cruzado unas pocas palabras, no te tengo un fuerte afecto ni tú tampoco. Y de repente me pongo a llorar frente a ti, no es algo muy educado. Acepta mis disculpas, por favor.

Y por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban Seamus supo que algo –muy pequeño, muy al fondo– había cambiado, o tal vez siempre había sido igual pero nunca lo había notado. Porque Hermione entonces le pareció _bonita_ y nunca le había parecido así, ni siquiera cuando arreglada, ¡con el cabello liso!, y vestida de azul había bailado junto a Victor Krum.

—Tranquila Hermione, las acepto —Lo deslumbró con su sonrisa, de dientes cortos y alineados ¿siempre había sido así? Nunca se fijó lo suficiente.

Pero se lamentó porque, _maldita sea_, lo que decía era verdad.

-o-

Seamus frunció el ceño.

Toda la situación le estaba jodiendo la vida, porque cada cosa que ocurría era simplemente obvia y parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta.

Ron se besuqueaba con Lavender. Hermione ardía de celos y se moría de agonía unos metros más allá. Harry, sentado a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida y sólo la alzó cuando una larga cabellera pelirroja hizo su entrada a la Sala Común. Pero Ginny estaba con Dean. Dean era su mejor amigo y ahora le estaba hablando.

—¡Seamus! ¿Quieres escucharme de una buena vez? –Estaba enojado y él no sabía de que estaba parloteando, porque empezó a hablar nuevamente. Seamus pareció notar un '_Quidditch_', '_Ginny_' y un '_Ron_', pero no le prestó demasiada atención, entonces Dean se paró furioso y se fue a su habitación. Seamus apenas se dio cuenta.

En ese momento, Ron dejó de besarse (como había pasado tanto tiempo sin respirar sería un misterio para siempre) y observó a su amiga –¿o ex-amiga?–, que, Gryffindor ante todo, le sostuvo la mirada con rabia, hasta que Ron se rindió y volvió a besar a Lavender como si la vida se le fuera con ello. Harry se puso de pie y salió por el retrato, sin notar el aura de desolación que rodeaba a Hermione. Ginny se puso a hacer los deberes. Los ojos chocolate de la prefecta se encontraron con los curiosos de Seamus tres segundos –dos, uno– antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el pergamino e intentar concentrarse.

-o-

—Hola, Seamus Finnigan —Escuchó pasos tranquilos que poco a poco se acercaron a dónde estaba, supo que había llegado cuando sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro.

—Hola, Luna —Seamus sonrió al verla, hablar con Lunática Lovegood siempre era muy divertido, por las cosas raras con las que te salía. Se entretuvo observando sus peculiares zarcillos de rábano que danzaban gracias a los movimientos de cabeza de la chica. Tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Luna tenía la varita tras la oreja y a Seamus le sorprendió que no estuviera leyendo el Quisquilloso. Iba a mentirle y decirle que no ocurría nada cuando una melena enredada pasó zumbado a su lado sin siquiera darse cuenta, Hermione se perdió a la distancia y Seamus sintió que algo pesado le caía en el estómago y los pies pegados al suelo con cemento.

—Lo prohibido siempre ha tentado al ser humano —expresó Luna enigmáticamente, sin dejar de lado sus desvaríos habituales. Seamus por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella era una Ravenclaw y por tanto, _inteligente_. Se sintió como un Gryffindor sin cerebro.

—¿Qué?

—Ten cuidado con los torposoplo, siempre andan zumbando por allí y le embotan a la gente el cerebro, no te dejan concentrar.

Y sin más, se fue. Andando, _danzando_, a pequeños brinquitos a la vez que sus rulos rubios subían y bajaban al compás de su cuerpo. Rara.

-o-

—¿Crees que así está bien? —preguntó Dean, analizando el logo que estaba dibujando–. Me parece que está un poco opaco... tal vez si le añadiéramos amarillo al borde...

—No, si le pones amarillo quedaría muy extraño. ¿Qué tal ocre? —Seamus, que siempre había sido el consejero de Dean en cuanto a sus obras de arte, se inclino un poco para contornear con sus dedos la imagen. Frunció un poco el ceño—. Tal vez naranja...

Dean sonrió, Seamus también.

—Naranja me gusta.

Se inclinó sobre el pergamino y se puso a aplicar el color, Seamus aún se sorprendía de que lo hiciera con crayolas o acuarelas y no con la varita y un toque de magia.

—Esperemos que le guste a Fred y George —anunció Dean solemne. Envolviendo el pequeño logo que, efectivamente, era para hacer una envoltura de algún caramelo extraño, lo guardó en su bolsillo. Seamus volteó a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que había oscurecido.

—Tenemos que volver —susurró. Dean asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia su sala común— Tendrás algunas bromas gratis después de esto...

—Tendremos, Seamus —corrigió Dean con una sonrisa. Se miraron y hubo ese momento extraño que sólo ellos comprenden, donde con solo sus ojos encontrarse se forma un momento gracioso, así que ambos soltaron una carcajada. Se oyeron pasos.

—¡Es Filch! —exclamó Seamus en voz baja, empezando a correr— ¡Vamos!

Llegaron al retrato triunfantes, le dijeron la contraseña a la señora Gorda que a regañadientes los dejó entrar, Hermione se volteó a verlos rabiosa desde dentro. Parecía emanar furia, habían lágrimas reprimidas en sus ojos, que brillaban a pesar de todo; Seamus por un momento sintió el impulso de volver a abrazarla antes de desecharlo terminantemente.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Vale, ella había tenido un mal día—. Hay toque de queda, es tarde. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—¡Pero Hermione...! —replicó Dean, buscando ablandarla.

—Por cada uno —sentenció—. ¡Ahora váyanse a la cama los dos!

Seamus tomó a Dean por los brazos, llevándolo a rastras hasta el dormitorio. Dean se soltó y subió por las escaleras, dándole a Seamus un momento para voltear a ver a la chica.

Estaba de espaldas, se restregaba las manos contra el rostro y él supo que estaba llorando. Un gemido de agonía salió de su garganta antes de marcharse a su habitación, Seamus sintió –otra vez– ese vuelco en el estomago, pero había algo más, un nudo que le dificultaba respirar aunque de pronto se sentía sin aire. Subió a su cuarto.

Dean hablaba alegremente con Ron.

_Espera... ¿Ron?_

—¿Acabas de llegar? —Ron reparó en su presencia, parecía eufórico. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, estaba con Lavender. Fuimos a dar un paseo.

Y le sonreía el muy imbécil. De pronto Seamus también se enfadó, tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Ron que apenas pudo reprimir. Lo miró con rabia –este parecía extrañado con su comportamiento– y, corriendo con fuerza las cortinas de su cama, se acostó sin siquiera desvestirse. Frustrado.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en soñar con ella.

-o-

Los días siguientes trató de llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito.

Cada vez que la veía pasar por su lado, estaba corriendo, como si algo muy peligroso la persiguiera. Siempre tenía los ojos brillantes –e incluso hinchados– y parecía tan estresada como lo estuvo en el tercer curso. Llevaba su habitual montaña de libros y estudiaba tanto como siempre. Pasaba el tiempo con Ginny, cuando está no estaba con Dean, sino, no se separaba de Harry. Cuando veía a Ron su semblante cambiaba, enojo y tristeza a partes iguales, pero alzaba la cabeza y salía dignamente del lugar.

No había vuelto a hablar con ella, sus ojos no se encontraron de nuevo y no hubo roces de manos. Seamus extrañó lo que nunca tuvo, además, pues en varias clases se encontraba soñando despierto en pasar una tarde a su lado, paseando junto al lago o estudiando incluso.

Llegó el momento, en el que Seamus sufría, porque Hermione lo estaba pasando mal.

Eso no estaba bien. A ella le gustaba Ron –se lo repetía cada dos por tres como una oración– y hacia él sólo sentía compañerismo, a lo sumo. Pero Seamus no podía dejar de pensar en la prefecta perfecta, mandona, terca y obstinada de Gryffindor. De alguna forma, le gustaba como si cabello nunca parecía peinado; como sus ojos se empequeñecían al ver a alguien haciendo algo incorrecto; cuando tomaba el mando de las situaciones tratando de lucir más segura de lo que estaba; o cuando estaba sería y su corazón parecía dejar de palpitar y recibía _El Profeta_, lo abría con miedo por si alguien que conociera estaba herido, muerto o secuestrado.

Pero no le agradaba verla llorar. Menos aún, llorar por el idiota que _se supone_ era su mejor amigo, que no debería hacerla sufrir ni aunque se lo propusiera, sólo porque salía con Lavender.

Tampoco le causaba demasiada gracia ver que ella sufría por Ron y él mismo sufría por ella. Era un triángulo amoroso bastante extraño.

Al pasar el tiempo, justo después de Navidad, se encontró con que su pecho subía y bajaba angustiado, que había pasado semanas sin verla –con la angustia que le daba no saber si su corazón aún seguía latiendo y no había sufrido un ataque por los mortífagos– y de pronto era dependiente de ella. _La necesitaba_. Así que cuando la vio correr por los terrenos viniendo de la cabaña de Hagrid, todo se terminó en un suspiro de alivio. Ella estaba _viva_.

Por eso cada noche, luego de acostarse a dormir y fingir todo el día con Dean para no parecer preocupado –el pobre tenía problemas con Ginny, no debía agregarle más–, la veía en sus sueños. Ella sonreía, feliz, lo observaba, a veces incluso le tocaba la mejilla. Pero nunca la besaba, ni ella a él, porque era algo imposible. Sabía que luchaba por algo que nunca iba a ser, algo infructífero, perdía antes de incluso empezar. Y que Seamus lo deseara más que muchas cosas era algo inútil.

-o-

El primero de Marzo, todo cambió.

El día empezó normal, Seamus despertó y al bajar junto con Dean a la sala común la buscó con el rabillo del ojo, todo el aire que había contenido se soltó en un suspiro cuando la encontró sentada junto a Ginny. Dean también estaba viendo al dúo, pero sobre todo por la melena pelirroja que se ondeaba con cada movimiento de la hermana de Ron.

—Lástima que no tenemos paseo a Hogsmeade —Dean chasqueó la lengua, mientras daban un paseo por el colegio después de un largo desayuno.

—Sí, hubiera sido genial poder despejar un poco la men...

Ambos se pararon en seco.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Dean, corriendo a abrazar a su novia—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, ¡suelta Dean! —Ella parecía angustiada, tenía los ojos rojos y la respiración alterada. Harry a su lado le sonrió tranquilo, mientras ella se calmaba un poco—. No seas tan sobre protector, estoy... bien —La voz se le quebró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Seamus a una alterada Hermione, está alzó los ojos y abrió la boca, no pareció capaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Es Ron —respondió Harry al ver que la chica no parecía reaccionar—, él... está mal —Fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en las puertas de la enfermería y que, por obviedad, el pelirrojo era el único que faltaba en el grupo—. Pomfrey no nos deja verlo, aún.

Seamus no necesito saber más. Dudo un poco ante ir a consolar a Hermione, que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en una de las puertas, abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía cara de mártir, para luego llegar a la conclusión de que él no era quién para consolarla. Con un gesto se despidió de Harry y Ginny, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione y asió a Dean para marcharse.

Ella nuevamente estaba triste, Seamus estaba triste. Ron estaba herido —enfermo o lo que sea— y ella, como buena amiga —a pesar de las puteadas que le había hecho él en los últimos meses— esperaba poder velar su descanso. Hermione tenía un gran corazón y Seamus se consideró, por más extraño que sonara, indigno de pensar que ella podría quererle.

-o-

A partir de entonces, Hermione volvió a sonreír.

No era que antes no sonriera, pues lo hacía, cuando Ginny contaba un chiste o Harry le contaba algo que sólo ellos entendían, más había algo en su mirada, que sólo podías apreciar cuando te fijabas bien –Seamus la había apreciado demasiado en silencio como para poder decir que sí lo hacía–, una chispa, un destello, que le daba a su risa un toque triste.

Pero ahora, cuando paseaba tal como en sus años anteriores, junto a Ron y Harry, se notaba a leguas que se contenía para no gritar '_¡Victoria!_', debido a que los celos de Lavender y el poco tacto (o atención a las cosas de ella) que el pelirrojo tenía hicieron que su relación fuera cayendo en picado.

Hasta que Hermione y Ron salieron juntos de la habitación de los chicos.

Seamus jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Dean, estaba perdiendo, no era mal perdedor pero después de seis partidas victoriosas por parte de su amigo, su humor no estaba muy bien que digamos. A pesar de todo, verla bajar con la expresión eufórica junto a _él_, fue más de lo que podía soportar.

_Furia_. Sintió la garganta arder como si de veneno se tratara y estuvo a punto de pararse y pegarle un puñetazo a Ron por tocarla. Había un ácido en su estómago que le quemaba el cuerpo, poniéndole más rabioso de lo que antes recordaba haber estado.

_Negación_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensar lo que había hecho? ¿Quién se creía él para hacer algo así? ¿Ella... ella... Hermione... lo había dejado? No, no podía, Hermione no era la clase de chicas que le abrían las piernas a cualquiera. Bien podría bajar contenta, haber estado a su lado horas, conocerlo desde los once años, quererlo –Seamus tragó en seco– o _amarlo_, pero ella no... Simplemente no pudieron haber estado juntos de esa forma, no.

_Aceptación. _A quién engañaba, eran más que hermanos, se notaba que se gustaban desde hace años, ¿por qué no estar juntos?

Y, finalmente, _sufrimiento_. Habían estado juntos. Habían estado juntos. Hermione rebosaba alegría, Ron también. Ambos estaban ansiosos, extasiados, sonreían –bien observaba la sonrisita orgullosa que Ron portaba al recibir los gritos de Lavender– y se daban miradas furtivas. Seamus sentía que caía poco a poco en un pozo sin fondo, o tal vez, se enterraba en arenas movedizas, llevaba rato caminando en ellas sin darse cuenta.

Y Dean le hablaba a su lado en palabras sin sonido ni sentido, movía la boca, ¿Qué decía? Le jalaba la manga y parecía preocupado, pero Seamus no podía escucharlo, pues había un zumbido que le penetraba por los oídos y no le dejaba respirar correctamente. Dolía, mucho.

-o-

Dumbledore murió. Ahora estaban en su funeral.

Seamus estaba en shock. ¿Cómo, por Merlín, había terminado Dumbledore muerto? No lo sabía. Corrían rumores, como siempre, pero nada claro. El profesor Snape lo mató, ¡Harry lo mató! Habían mortífagos en el colegio, el mismo se suicidó, de todo.

A pesar de todo, sentía un nudo en el pecho. Su director siempre había sido un genio, aunque hubiera creído las desfachatadas que _El Profeta_ calumniaba acerca de sus logros y palabras, sabía que era un hombre sabio y, por más viejo que fuera, nunca se había planteado el hecho de que muriera.

Seamus tenía puesta su túnica de gala negra, en honor a la ocasión, con su sombrero de mago y las manos a los lados colgando como trapo. Avanzaba a pasos lentos, contagiado de la angustia que se cernía alrededor de todas las personas –y criaturas– en el castillo.

El discurso, a pesar de todo, fue breve o eso le pareció. Aún así, no describía completamente al viejo excéntrico que a momentos era su director. Sólo al héroe que salvo al mundo mágico de las garras del mago oscuro Grindelwald, de cierto modo, Harry era el nuevo Dumbledore, pues le tocaba librarlos de Voldemort.

Mientras divagaba de magos oscuros, de pie y vuelta al castillo, a terminar de arreglar su baúl, se encontró con la imagen que lo perseguiría por meses: Ron abrazaba a Hermione, apretándola contra su pecho, limpiando las lágrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba contra él, consolándola.

Sentía envidia.

Seamus quería hacer eso, quería retener a Hermione, besarla para nunca soltarla de nuevo. Quería acariciar su piel, tal como sabía que Ron había hecho. Tomarla entre sus brazos y rozar su frente con sus labios. Enredar las manos en su cabellera incontrolada. Quería a Hermione, joder, con toda su alma y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La observó, en silencio, oculto, tal como hacía varios meses que se volvió costumbre. Llorando desconsolada, pero a pesar de todo, feliz, porque estaba con _él_. Seamus se sintió desgraciado y quiso ser feliz porque ella lo era, pero no podía. Le costaba anteponer la felicidad de otros ante la suya, a pesar de que era lo _correcto_.

Apreció a la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor desde lejos. A la chica obstinada, terca, que luchaba por las causas perdidas, estudiosa, mandona, terriblemente perseverante. Con una mata por cabello que jamás lucía peinado, dos ojos color chocolate –ni musgo ni café–, manos pequeñas y llenas de corte por la pluma. Adoró a Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles, posiblemente ubicada entre los más inteligentes que cruzaron Hogwarts.

Se deleitó con su figura, sin saber, que no la vería de nuevo sino hasta un año después y ni siquiera en las mejores condiciones. Sin saber que la Guerra se apoderaría de todo, alejándolo de ella y Dean, obligándolo a pelear y luchar... por una causa perdida.

* * *

OMGYEEEEEEY! Lamento el retraso, ante todo, pero me cuesta mucho la Segunda generación, aún así, me divertí bastante escribiendo esto :D Espero que sea lo deseado (o algo muy parecido) y que al menos, te guste un poquito. A todos una **Feliz Navidad**, su opinión/sugerencia/crítica será suficiente regalo. Un beso a todos.


End file.
